


My Angel

by Blue34



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, angelnoticehim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue34/pseuds/Blue34
Summary: Jaune was sleeping when he saw Pyrrha Nikos.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Jaune was laying in his bed. It was after the war and Jaune was thinking about a lot. Ruby and Weiss were together same with Blake and Yang, Oscar was together with that Whitley guy and Ren and Nora were getting marry after Ren propose to her. Jaune was alone because Pyrrha died in the fall of Beacon. Jaune turn over and saw him and his team in his beacon team. 

Jaune sigh then he thought about how he could have change thing. Jaune then whisper "I miss you Pyrrha." Jaune start crying, he fell asleep after crying for good two minutes. 

[In the dream]

Jaune was in a white room. Jaune was scared but he turn and saw Pyrrha flowing. "Pyrrha?" Jaune asked. "Pyrrha!" Jaune ran over but she faded away. Jaune froze when he saw Cinder Fall. She point her arrow at Jaune and shot him.

Jaune woke up scared. "Jaune you okay?" Ren asked. Jaune look over and said "Where is Pyrrha?" Nora was confused and said "Pyrrha been gone." Jaune look around and said "Oh right." Jaune sigh and said "I guess I just had a bad dream." Ren and Nora notice each other and got worried. "Hey guys. Penny is making food." Oscar said. Oscar left same with Nora and Ren. 

Jaune sigh and went to get dress. Jaune finish getting dress and went to grab his hair brush. He jump when he saw Pyrrha in the mirror. Jaune turn and saw nothing. Jaune sigh and left to get food. For the rest of the day Jaune kept seeing Pyrrha. His friend were getting scared and Jaune was too. Jaune then said "Okay tonight. I am going to get answers."


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune was getting ready for bed and Ren said "Jaune you are my best friend. Are you okay? You can tell me." 

Jaune sigh then said "I'm fine Ren. I just... I just keep seeing her." Ren sigh and pat Jaune's back. 

"Ren, do you think it a sign of something?" Jaune asked. "Why can I see her?" Ren shrug and said "Jaune just sleep." Jaune nod. Ren left and Jaune lay on his bed and fell asleep. 

Jaune was in his dream world and he sigh. "Okay I guess I just wait for her." Jaune said. Jaune lay on the ground and he look up. He jump and saw Pyrrha. He was laying on Pyrrha's lap. "Pyrrha?" 

Pyrrha smile and said "Hello Jaune."

Jaune sat up and start crying. "PYRRHA!" He hug Pyrrha and Pyrrha hug back "It great to see you again Jaune." Pyrrha said. Jaune was crying but then he wipe the tears and said "I miss you so much Pyrrha."

"Miss you too Jaune." Pyrrha said. The two smile but then Jaune look at her green eyes.

"Pyrrha can I asked you something?" Jaune asked. Pyrrha nod and Jaune said "How come I kept seeing you?"

"Well I just wanna see you again Jaune. I just missed you very much." Pyrrha said.

Jaune smile and Pyrrha smile back "So how is the group?" Pyrrha asked. Jaune explain everything what happen after her passing. Pyrrha was surprise when she hear that Oscar was part of Jaune, Nora, and Ren's team. Pyrrha smile then she said "I will always see you in your dream Jaune."

"Yeah I know." Jaune said. Jaune smile and hug Pyrrha. But Pyrrha lend in and kiss him. Jaune smile and kiss back. 

"Well bye Pyrrha." Jaune said. 

"Good bye Jaune." Pyrrha said.

Jaune woke up and saw it was morning. Jaune smile and got ready for the day.


End file.
